Silly Songs with Larry
Silly Songs with Larry is a regular feature in Big Idea's popular cartoon series VeggieTales. It generally consists of Larry the Cucumber singing either alone or with some of the other Veggie characters. Occasionally, another character or an ensemble is featured in Larry's place. The Silly Songs have proven to be a very popular part of the show and has also prompted the release of several "sing-along" videos that feature compilations of these segments culled from other episodes, wrapped with new material that threads them into a fresh context. Segment Typically a Silly Song is introduced with a static picture of Larry and an unseen narrator saying, "And now it's time for 'Silly Songs with Larry', the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a Silly Song,". However, this format is used loosely; sometimes it is renamed, adapted to the context of the episode, or eschewed altogether. The Silly Song, when present, always appears in the middle of an episode, usually at a cliffhanger moment or between two separate segments. The segment either takes place on the familiar countertop which opens and closes most episodes, or is presented in another setting off the countertop. On some videos, the background scenery often appeared as a stage set, behind which electrical outlets and ceramic tile can be seen. Sometimes a Silly Song is interrupted for comical effect. This first instance occurs in the very first Silly Song "The Water Buffalo Song" (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?), where Archibald Asparagus stops the song to tell Larry that, contrary to his lyrics, everybody does not have a water buffalo and that he fears "nasty letters" complaining about said lack of water buffalos. We see this also in "The Dance of the Cucumber" and "The Song of the Cebu". On a few occasions, the song is stopped and replaced before it can even begin. When this occurs, the brief images that are shown of the original song are intentionally more outlandish than usual, leaving the audience to wonder what it might have been. In Madame Blueberry, the title card depicts Larry in a coonskin hat and caught in a bear trap, but his intended song never begins when Archibald cancels the segment in favor of "Love Songs with Mr. Lunt". In Lyle the Kindly Viking, the title card shows Larry in a clown costume with a hula hoop accompanied by cheery carnival music, but Archibald interrupts and introduces "Classy Songs with Larry" in its place. The title card for the Silly Song in Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue shows Larry in a cowboy hat and a jetpack in space playing with a platypus marionette. Larry seems to have forgotten this one, and allows Archibald to sing "The biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" instead. History Phil Vischer wrote in his book, Me, Myself, and Bob: A True Story about Dreams, God, and Talking Vegetables, that when he originally created the Silly Songs section of the first Veggietales video (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?), he hadn't intended it to be a recurring segment. However, after complaints from viewers about not including the feature in the second show (God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?!), he suggested that Mike Nawrocki write more Silly Songs for future shows.Vischer, Phil (2008). p. 105-106. Since the third Veggietales release (Are You My Neighbor), the segment has returned and, at the same time, has helped Kurt Heinecke grow to be a music composer and producer.Vischer, Phil (2008). p. 107. Allmusic's Melinda Hill has called the music in the segment "clever, with aural treats that will be appreciated by adults as well as their kids... They're just, well, silly, and that's what makes them so great."Hill, Melinda. VeggieTales: Silly Songs With Larry - Veggietales. Allmusic. Rovi Corporation. Accessed on August 2, 2013. Songs * "The Water Buffalo Song" (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?) Written by Phil Vischer - Wearing an oversized cowboy hat, Larry comes out and sings that "everybody's got a water buffalo," but Archibald Asparagus brings the song to an abrupt end over the obvious falseness of the statement. The segment ends when Larry starts singing that "everybody's got a baby kangaroo", which makes Archibald so exasperated, that he charges in and knocks Larry over. Covered by Superchick on the album Veggie Rocks!. * "The Hairbrush Song" (Are You My Neighbor?) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Larry, wearing a towel and having recently emerged from the bathtub, rues the loss of his hairbrush while looking into the mirror. Pa Grape and Junior Asparagus try to help him, but it's Bob the Tomato who finally solves the mystery. "The Hairbrush Song" marks the first of many cameo appearances by The Peach, which has become a running gag for the series. The song was also voted "Silliest Silly Song of All Time" on The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown. Covered by Audio Adrenaline on the album Veggie Rocks!. * "Dance of the Cucumber" (Rack, Shack and Benny) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Larry sings and dances to a "traditional Argentinian ballad" in Spanish, wearing a sombrero hat while being dressed like he's on a vacation, while Bob translates. However, Larry's lyrics rub Bob the wrong way when they begin taking a more personal turn. Bob gets angry and starts chasing Larry while Larry ends the song by singing about Bob being angry, how he hopes Bob doesn't catch him, and that it's hard for him to run with the sombrero hat on his head. * "I Love My Lips" (Dave and the Giant Pickle) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Larry lies on a couch while he sings to his psychiatrist (played by Archibald) about his fear of losing his lips. His focus on lips is so absolute, a Rorschach test reveals that Larry sees everything as a lip (and sings as much to the tune of the William Tell Overture). The Rorschach test in the original release featured a picture of Sonny Bono; after Sonny's death, later releases replaced the picture with a caricature of Mike Nawrocki. Covered by Stevenson on the album Veggie Rocks!. * "Oh, Santa!" (The Toy That Saved Christmas) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Larry awaits the arrival of Santa Claus on Christmas Eve so that he can give Santa some Christmas cookies. He is first visited by a bank robber (Scallion #1), a Viking (Pa Grape), and finally an IRS agent (the Peach), whom Larry shares his cookies with (except the IRS agent). When Santa (Bob) arrives, however, it's revealed that Larry's guests have stolen parts of his outfit and he isn't happy, chasing the three off the set. Larry says "Merry... Christmas" (presumably to Santa) and ends the song by staring at the viewer. * "The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything" (Very Silly Songs!) Written by Mike Nawrocki - The "infamous" pirates (played by Larry, Mr. Lunt, and Pa Grape) sing of their lack of ambition, but Larry doesn't seem to grasp the concept of the song. This song was covered by Relient K for the Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie and The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie soundtracks. * "The Song of the Cebú" (Josh and the Big Wall!) Written by Mike Nawrocki - In a "sequential image, stereophonic, multimedia event" (a.k.a. a slide projector and a bedsheet), Larry presents the audience (Junior and Jimmy and Jerry Gourd) with a song about a boy who owns three Cebús while Archibald repeatedly interrupts the presentation with questions. The slide show also includes Larry's vacation photos. When the song ends abruptly and without conclusion, Archibald storms off in a huff and the other veggies sing about how unfulfilling the presentation was. * "His Cheeseburger" (Madame Blueberry) Written by Mike Nawrocki - In the intro, Archibald announces the cancellation of Silly Songs with Larry "as a result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song (Song of the Cebú)" and replaces it with a new segment: Love Songs with Mr. Lunt. During the segment, Mr. Lunt sings of Jerry Gourd's unrequited love for a cheeseburger in this homage to typical rock 'n' roll ballads. This song is covered by Tait on the album Veggie Rocks!. * "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" (The End of Silliness?) Written by Mike Nawrocki - Narrated in song by a barbershop quartet (consisting of the Scallions and Frankencelery), Larry is portrayed as a veterinarian who believes he is able to cure sick pets simply by yodeling to them. Meanwhile, his nurse (Pa Grape) is slipping medicine to the pets' owners behind Dr. Larry's back. After refusing to give the nurse a raise, Dr. Larry realizes the painful truth of the inadequacy of his singing when a bear stuck in a trap is entirely unaffected by his 'treatment' and runs amok. * "Endangered Love" aka Barbara Manatee (King George and the Ducky) Written by Mike Nawrocki - While watching the television soap opera, "Endangered Love", Larry sings of his love for the main character, a manatee, while dancing with a stuffed manatee doll. Meanwhile, onscreen, the story of lovers Barbara Manatee and Bill is told. However, the song is abruptly stopped when Bob comes in, catches Larry in mid-song, and suggests that Larry instead read a book. * "Larry's High Silk Hat" (Lyle the Kindly Viking) Written by Marc Vulcano - Archibald presents an episode of Classy Songs with Larry. Sung by Archibald and Larry to the tune of Funiculì, Funiculà, Larry expresses his joy at having a lovely stovepipe hat and a box of chocolates while sitting at a trolley stop while contending with nosey people (Art Bigotti, Mr. Nezzer, Miss Achmetha, Apollo Gourd, and Scallion #1) in the hot sun. * "Bellybutton" (The Ballad of Little Joe) Written by Mike Nawrocki - In the introduction to this song, the boy band "Boyz in the Sink" (Mr. Lunt, Larry, Jimmy Gourd, and Junior Asparagus) dramatically state their intent to be "serious" artists. During the song, Mr. Lunt confesses that he lacks a navel and he goes to the hospital to see the doctor and nurse (Khalil the Caterpillar and Miss Achmetha) for help. The song is a direct parody of such groups as Backstreet Boys, N*Sync, and O-Town, and the band itself is named after Boyz n the Hood. This is the first Silly Song to not be shot on the normal countertop stage. * "Sport Utility Vehicle" (A Snoodle's Tale) - Larry and Miss Achmetha sing of their admiration for each other's SUV's, but stuck in their sedentary lifestyles, they can only dream of going off-road and performing daring rescues. * "Schoolhouse Polka" (Sumo of the Opera) - Presented as "Schoolhouse Polka with Larry". In a parody of the Schoolhouse Rock! series, Larry plays the accordion and sings a song about homophones to the tune of the title song from the play/movie "Oklahoma!". However, he gets exhausted and tries to go off-screen, but the announcer keeps bringing him back to sing more. * "The Blues With Larry" (Duke and the Great Pie War) - Larry enthusiastically tries to sing the Blues, but lacks the necessary life experiences as his version of the Blues is filled with sunshine and happiness. A blues singer named Blind Lemon Lincoln tries to help by making Larry sad so he'll get it right, but there is always something that makes Larry happy again. A frustrated Lemon eventually gives up ("Sorry, man, you are way too happy to sing the blues!"), and the song ends with Larry joining a polka player, Oscar The Polish Caterer. * "Pizza Angel" (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) - Larry is awaiting his pizza delivery, which is hours late, and sings a desperate, 50's-style, love ballad as he waits. When the pizza finally comes, it is revealed that the delivery man missed Larry's door because the number "6" on his address was upside down (and that he also ate his pizza). * "My Baby Elf" (Lord of the Beans) - Presented as "Silly Songs with Elves, the part of the show where Ear-a-Corn comes out and sings a Silly Song with Elves". Ear-a-Corn (Larry, dressed as Elvis Presley with elf ears) sings a song about an elvish girl, whose disdain for Ear-a-Corn is mistranslated by him as compliments. Leg-o-Lamb (Jimmy Gourd) interrupts near the end, pulling Ear-a-Corn's fake ears off and accusing Ear-a-Corn of being an "elvish impersonator". * "How Now Easter Cow" (A Very Veggie Easter) - Larry The Cucumber in Sunday School is about to sing about the Easter cows. * "Gated Community" (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) - Larry's ball bounces over the wall of a gated community. Instead of helping him, the residents of the community sing about how lovely life is there, much to Larry's irritation and annoyance. The song ends with the residents finally throwing the ball back. * "Lance the Turtle" (Gideon Tuba Warrior) - With Larry absent, the French Peas force Bob to stand in with a replacement segment, "Ukulele Karaoke with Bob". Confused and completely unprepared, Bob sings the lyrics to his backup singers, "The Wiggly Turtle Toobies" (a trio of peas perched on turtle-shaped cut-outs). Just as Bob is starting to enjoy the song, he accidentally shreds his script through a fan, forcing the Peas to hastily tape the script back together - thus creating completely nonsensical lyrics. * "A Mess Down In Egypt" (Moe and the Big Exit) - The Boyz In The Sink return and interrupt the Silly Song announcer in order to tell the actual Moses story in their own way. However, Bob comes in and tells them that the show is sticking with its own Western version of the story. *"Monkey" (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) - While on a photo safari, Larry continually repeats what he heard from an "expert" about the difference between monkeys and apes ("if it has a tail then it's a monkey, if it doesn't have a tail then it's an ape"), applying such logic to everything he sees. Bob repeatedly tries to correct Larry, but after Larry mistakenly identifies a cow as a monkey, Bob gives up in frustration. Bob then says that he and Larry don't have tails, but Larry utters some disagreement which Bob doesn't understand and it is later revealed that Bob does have a tail. *"The Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo" (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) - When Larry forgets to write a silly song, Archibald jumps in with a song of his own. In the song, Larry, Archibald, Pa Grape, Mr. Lunt, and the French Peas go on a journey to see the famed "Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo". However, Larry (the driver) is constantly stopping to get something, frustrating Archibald. After a long journey (in which they first accidentally end up at the "Biscuit of Doug") and with 0.1 miles left to the Biscuit of Zazzamarandabo, they turn around to take a "potty break", with the nearest restroom 57 miles in the opposite direction. At the end, when they cue the title card, Larry comments to Archibald: "I always thought you were the announcer." Archibald says, "So did I..." *"Sneeze if You Need To!" (Abe and the Amazing Promise) - Bob needs to sneeze and visits the Sneeze Doctor (Larry) who tries multiple methods (potpourri, flowers, bright light, a bowling ball, and a toilet plunger) to get Bob to sneeze. Eventually a cat comes along, which makes Bob sneeze. He is relieved, but then starts sneezing uncontrollably. Meanwhile, the nurse (Mr. Lunt) shares trivia about sneezing. *"Sippy Cup" (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Noah's Umbrella) - Larry goes to a fancy restaurant and asks for a glass of grape juice. The waiter (Mr. Lunt) refuses because Larry has spilled grape juice several times in the past and ultimately forces Larry to use a sippy cup. Larry tries to argue his case with the waiter, busboy (Jimmy), and maître d' (Madame Blueberry), but they insist that Larry use the sippy cup. When a courtroom judge (Mr. Nezzer) is about to pass the sippy cup sentence, the governor calls in and says that Larry can have his grape juice in a glass... which he promptly spills. *"Donuts for Benny" (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) - Presented as "Helpful Humanitarian Songs with Mr. Lunt", Mr. Lunt sings about Benny, a poor old mutt who sits outside a donut shop and begs for donuts. At Mr. Lunt's urging, passersby keep giving Benny donuts, but Mr. Lunt learns the hard ways that dogs shouldn't be fed donuts when Benny twice gives a hyperactive rendition of "Waltz Me Around Again, Willie". *"Where Have All the Staplers Gone?" (Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) - Presented as "Obscure Broadway Show Tunes with Larry", Larry and Petunia lament the misplacement of various office supplies and reminisce about the time when they were plentiful in this parody of the folk song Where Have All the Flowers Gone?. At the end, the narrator promotes Act 2, "Revenge of the Staplers". *"Pants" (Sweetpea Beauty) - Presented as a "Veggie Shopping Network" infomercial. Larry and Pa Grape sell pants to viewers while Jimmy and Jerry Gourd show them off on stilts. *"Goodnight Junior" (It's a Meaningful Life) - Presented as "Bedtime Songs with Junior", Junior nags Mom Asparagus to get him everything he "needs" for bedtime. *"Hopperena" (Twas The Night Before Easter) - Presented as "The Latest Dance Craze with Jean-Claude and Philippe", the French Peas invent a new dance craze (a spoof of the Macarena), which Archibald becomes a big fan of. *"Astonishing Wigs!" (Princess and the Popstar) - In an installment of "The History of Fashion with Archibald", Archibald and a pack of singing pigs sing about wigs. *"The Eight Polish Foods Of Christmas" (The Little Drummer Boy) - At "A VeggieTales Christmas Party", Oscar the Polish Caterer arrives to serve his filling cuisine (sung to "The 12 Days of Christmas"). Originally recorded for the "A Very Veggie Christmas" album, this is its first appearance in video form. *"Bubble Rap" (Robin Good and The Not-So-Merry Men and If I Sang a Silly Song) - The Boyz In the Sink perform a song about the wonders of bubble wrap. *"Best Friends Forever" (The Penniless Princess) - Laura and another girl text each other about being friends forever in internet talk. *"Supper Hero" (The League of Incredible Vegetables) - Jimmy Gourd (dressed as the Supper Hero) eats the whole league's supper (including their chocolate cake). *"Happy Toothday" - (The Little House that Stood) Larry sings about having his one tooth, and has a celebration for the tooth. *"Kilts and Stilts" (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) - Larry and Scooter interrupt the narrator to begin a segment of "Silly Songs with Scottish Larry". The song begins Larry standing on stilts while singing in a Scottish accent, while Scottish food, music, quilting, and kilts are also mentioned. However, the French Peas interrupt the song to change the background, prompting Larry and his friends to sing similar verses about Ireland, England and the United States, much to the dismay of Scooter, who eventually faints. *"Wrapped Myself Up for Christmas" (Merry Larry and the Light of Christmas) - Larry accidentally wraps himself, Bob, Jean Claude, Phillipe, and Pa Grape in wrapping paper. Junior unwraps them. *"Asteroid Cowboy" (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) - Larry, Junior and Jimmy Gourd sing about their lives as asteroid herders. *"Perfect Puppy" (Celery Night Fever) - Larry wants a puppy, but is having a hard time deciding what breed is perfect for him. He's taken to the kennel by Bob, and chooses a puppy which bears a strange resemblance to himself. *"Macaroni and Cheese" (Beauty and the Beet) - A parody of Romeo and Juliet. Larry describes in operatic form how his Italian ancestors, the rival Cucaroni and Cumbarizzi families, invented Macaroni and Cheese when his great (etc.) grandmother Maria, and great (etc.) grandfather Tony, accidentally crashed their cheese and macaroni carts into each other. *My Golden Egg (Noah's Ark) - An Easter egg hunt is enjoyed by Junior, Laura, and Larry. Larry sings about a special golden egg that he wants to find by imaging himself on jungle adventure. Laura finds the Golden egg first, but shares her egg with Larry. References Category:VeggieTales Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki